


First Sentence Challenge - klaine

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a lovely anon: “You know, if you would have just listened to me for a change maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sentence Challenge - klaine

Anon Prompted: klaine - “You know, if you would have just listened to me for a change maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital.”

-*-*-*-

“You know, if you would have just listened to me for a change maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital.”

Blaine ducked his head to hide his flushing cheeks, fiddling with the scratchy blanket covering his legs.  “I thought I could –”

“You thought you could start dancing in the hallway – when you’re already sick – on  _tile_ floors when it’s raining.” Kurt reached over, took Blaine’s hand and held it in a firm grip. He focused on Blaine’s pulse, the sound of his congested breathing (no longer irritating, now a comforting reminder that he’s okay), and deliberately keeps his gaze from the awkward angle of Blaine’s left arm.

 

“Do you want to say ‘I told you so’ – I mean, you’ve certainly earned that right.”

Kurt gave a small laugh – Blaine’s voice came out lower than usual, his enunciation garbled due to his stuffy nose – before leaning forward and gently moving a piece of Blaine’s hair off his forehead. “It doesn’t hold the same appeal when you’re in a hospital bed.”

He pushed away the memory of the last time he’d seen Blaine in the hospital. Just as he’d ignored the panic he’d felt when Blaine had fallen an hour ago, when his cry of pain had made Kurt remember a dimly lit parking garage. It was Blaine’s arm, though, and Blaine’s tears had been enough for Kurt to pull himself back to the present, dropping to his knees in the hall before helping Blaine up and hurrying out to a cab.

“‘mkay,” Blaine smiled and tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Kurt huffed and pressed a kiss to their joined hands. “You’d better be. You owe me cuddles and coffee for a  _month_. And,” Kurt nodded to Blaine’s injured arm, “you’re buying me skin cream too – I’m not getting  _wrinkles_  because of you Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine continued to smile. “Whatever  -” Blaine winced as he attempted to shift before continuing, “Whatever you say.”

“Where is your doctor, anyway?” Kurt stood and cast a quick glare at the door.

“Seeing another patient?”

Kurt shifted his glare to Blaine, but the door opened before he’d formed a response.

“Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine offered a weak smile and wave. “Hi. And um, it’s Blaine.”

“Okay, Blaine. Dr. Miller’s shift ended so she gave me your file. I’m Dr. Sheldon. Now I have your results…” The doctor cast a quick glance at Kurt as he finished speaking.

“Oh! Kurt’s my fiancé – he can stay, right?”

“Of course,” Kurt felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease when Dr. Sheldon didn'’t react to the information. “You lucked out, no breaks. But you do have a pretty serious sprain.” Kurt reached to hold Blaine’s hand while the doctor checked Blaine’s vitals and then moved to inspect his injured arm. “So, I’m going to write you a script for some pain killers, and we’ll get you fitted for a splint. Now you’re going to need to rest your arm – so no heavy lifting or dancing on tile for a while, okay?”

Blaine nodded and Kurt forced himself not to laugh as a flush flooded his fiancé’s cheeks.

“– z-pack too.” Kurt slightly shook his head and returned his focus to the doctor. “That should clear up those sinuses.”

Things rushed together after that, and before Kurt knew it he and Blaine were back in their bedroom at the loft; Blaine had passed out moments after entering the room and Kurt carefully set about removing his shoes before repositioning the blankets.

Blaine was fine.

The splint stood out, an anomaly against an otherwise typical evening and Kurt carefully moved a throw to hide the reminder.

Two weeks later, Kurt entered the loft to find the coffee table covered in various bags of coffee beans, with two jars of his skin cream in the middle, a note attached to the one on the left.

_Thanks for not saying ‘I told you so’ and never let it be said I don’t honor my I-owe-yous._

\-   _B_


End file.
